


Potion Mondays

by iwriteto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, cameo characters from other series, i really just wanted to write a magical school au, not exactly shippy, slice of life harry potter style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteto/pseuds/iwriteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein midterm exams are coming up and everyone wants to be Kagami's potions partner. [Magic School AU - the Touou edition]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation on the school system. There's one magical high school in Japan. At this school, there are six dorms: Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yousen, and Rakuzan.
> 
> I also only rated it as Teens because of swear words. Hope you enjoy!

Mondays were the worst and it had nothing to do with it being the beginning of the week. It wouldn't have been deemed 'the worst' if it was something as simple as having to start the school week. No, the reason that Mondays were the worst was because Seirin had Potions on Mondays. Not just regular Potions, but Double Potions. In any other year, Kagami would have enjoyed Double Potions because it was as easy as cooking. In fact, Kagami felt pretty confident that he could get a decent grade as long as Tsunozaki-sensei was lenient on written work.

The problem was that Seirin had double Potions on Mondays with Touou. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Touou but, Touou came hand in hand with Aomine Daiki: Kagami’s basketball rival, quidditch rival, and sometimes friend, but mostly pain in the ass. And if he were to really think about it, Aomine was getting increasingly annoying as they were coming up on midterms, and Kagami really didn't have time to deal with that shit.

Kagami glared at his plate of scramble eggs, an accompanying plate of sausage, bowl of oatmeal, and pyramid of toast as Furihata slid onto the bench cross from from him with a single plate toast, scrambled eggs and strawberry jam.

“Yo, Kagami what’s up? You usually love when the kitchens do American Breakfast,” Furihata asked as he saw redhead picking at his food instead of inhaling it as per usual.

“I hate Mondays,” Kagami grumbled as he morosely shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

“Don’t we all,” Furihata agreed with a nod before he began eating his smaller plate of food. “And we’ve got Double Potions with Touou today."

"I know," Kagami grumbled solemnly, before he piled a slice of toast with eggs, sausage and a drowned it all in ketchup, "It's the worst."

"Yeah; I suck at Potions; I hope that I don't fail the lab portion," Furihata sighed before he realized something, "Hey, Kagami, didn't you ace the lab portion in Spring? Do you have a partner for the midterm yet? I bet if we teamed up--”

“Kagami-kun is my partner, Furihata-kun.”

Furihata jumped and almost choked on his toast before he started to cough wildly. Kuroko wordlessly poured Furihata a glass of milk. “Kuroko, you ass, don’t do that! It’s like you’re constantly wearing an invisibility cloak or something.”

“The invisibility cloak is a myth. Besides, I’ve been here the whole time,” Kuroko deadpanned as he set the pitcher of milk back on the table. “Maybe you should pay attention.”

“You can’t just decide that I’m your partner,” Kagami protested through a mouthful of food, pointing his fork at Kuroko.

“I didn’t decide. It’s fact because Kagami-kun is always my partner,” Kuroko stated, nibbling on a piece of buttered toast.

“We haven’t even signed up for partners yet,” Kagami said through his mouth full of eggs and toast. Furihata's face scrunched in disgust, but because he was used to people giving him that look while eating, Kagami just shrugged. “What if Tsunozaki just assigns partners?”

“I’m the one who can make Kagami-kun shine brightest,” Kuroko stated undeterred by Kagami’s pessimism. Kagami couldn’t help the fond grin that blossomed on his lips as he reached over to ruffle Kuroko’s hair. Kuroko shot Kagami a disgrutled look that he probably thought looked threatening as he snapped, “Stop that.”

“You’re cute sometimes,” Kagami chuckled before returning to his meal. Mondays were still the worst, but it wasn't really that terrible because at least Kuroko had to suffer through it all too.

Furihata cleared his throat, "Kagami, to argue in my favor, Kuroko would just fail the written portion of the potions exam, but at least I can get us a passing grade as your potions partner."

Kuroko gave Furihata a deadpanned glare, "You're really annoying, Furihata-kun."

*

As they sat at paired lab stations in Potions, Furihata strategized on the best ways convince Kagami to be his partner, though he was 80% sure it was a losing battle considering that he was going against Kuroko. It wasn't until after Tsunozaki-sensei barked the directions at them and told them to pair up, that Furihata watched with a mix of amusement and trepidation as Aomine sauntered over to Kagami’s station. Furihata mentally threw the white flag when Aomine stared down at Kagami and drawled, “You're my partner.”

Kagami looked at Aomine as if he asked a dumb question. And then his lips curled in a snarl as he said, “No.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Aomine said as he plopped onto the stool next to Kagami. Before he was able to situate himself though, Aomine yelped and stumbled off the car and landed in a crouch on the floor. If it were anyone other than Aomine, they would have crashed ungracefully onto the floor. “What the FUCK?”

“AOMINE! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR YOU’RE FAILING FOR TODAY!” Tsunozaki yelled from the front of the classroom.

“Yeah, Aomine-kun. Watch your language,” Kuroko deadpanned from the stool next to Kagami; the same stool that Aomine attempted to sit on. Even from his and Fukuda's station two rows over, Furihata could hear the mocking sarcasm in Kuroko's tone.

“Kuroko, you little shit,” Aomine growled, glaring up at Kuroko. “Kagami’s my partner.”

Kuroko gave Aomine an unimpressed stare, his eyes glinting, “Aomine-kun, I didn’t know you would sink so low as to try to steal my partner just for a good grade.”

Aomine scoffed and moved to stand, making sure that he was fully using his height to loom over Kuroko, “Tch, like you weren’t doing the same.”

“On the contrary, I make Kagami-kun shine the brightest,” Kuroko replied. “What do you do for Kagami-kun?”

Aomine sputtered for a second, looking like he was frantically trying to think of something before he said, “Are you kidding? I’m teaching him to suck less at basketball because we both know he’s hopeless at quidditch.”

“I’m good at basketball! And I’m better than you at quidditch,” Kagami defended from two stations over. That was when both Kuroko and Aomine realized that Kagami was no longer present, but was already chopping ingredients two stations over with Sakurai over a simmering cauldron.

Tsunozaki-sensei walked by Aomine and Kuroko and despite her small stature made an intimidating growl, “Do you two want a zero? No? Get started! Oh, before I forget, I have an announcement to make! The person you’re working with today will be your partner for your midterm exams in two weeks, understood?”

The announcement sank in after a beat and Furihata looked over at Fukuda who looked relieved that they at least knew each other pretty well.

“Damn it, Ryou!” Aomine cursed, throwing a ginseng root at Sakurai’s head with pinpoint accuracy.

Sakurai turned away from the cauldron with wide eyes and frantically bowed at Aomine, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know you wanted Kagami-kun! I’m so sorry!”

“Then switch with me!”

“Quit trying to pick a fight, Aomine,” Kagami growled, glaring at Aomine. He then turned to Sakurai and said, “Ignore that idiot, Sakurai. Let’s hurry up and finish this.”

“I’m sorry for being slow,” Sakurai started.

“For the love of,” Kagami looked like he was about to snap but the anxious look on Sakurai’s face made him pause. Instead, he took a deep breath and mumbled, “It’s fine; let’s just work.”

“This is your fault, Aomine-kun. If I get less than 90 points because of you, I’ll make sure you regret it,” Kuroko told Aomine, the threat just barely making itself heard over the noise of all the first years starting on the Potions lab.

“Well if you hadn’t fought me for Kagami, you could have paired with Ryou and still oof--” Furihata heard the familiar sound of Kuroko "ignite passing" into Aomine's midsection.

“Kagami-kun is my partner.”

At a station further back, Furihata heard Momoi snickering at the station next to him. When he looked questioningly at her, the girl shrugged and said, “Kagamin isn’t as dumb as he seems sometimes.”

“M-Momoi-san! The potion is boiling over!”

“Whoops! Sorry about that, Tadakoro-san. I wasn’t paying attention.”

As Furihata returned his attention to his and Fukuda’s potion, he finally realized what Momoi meant. Kagami and Sakurai were the top two in potions for Seirin and Touou first years. They were paired and probably going to set the curve for the class. Furihata groaned because working with Fukuda, they could maybe hope to just pass. At least Fukuda was still better than Aomine and Kuroko. Anyone was better than Aomine and Kuroko.


End file.
